A HiiragiFamily Tale: Twincest
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Another restless night. One after another, they piled up like a endless staircase that brought her higher and higher into the reality of the world; the peak of what was forbidden in societies around the world." The tale of seemingly unrequited love between two twins. Requested by Major Mike Powell III. A fluffy oneshot of KagaTsuka. Rated M for incest, no adult content.


Disclaimer: Lucky Star and its characters belongs to Kagami Yoshimizu and NOT GrimGrave. GrimGrave does NOT earn money for writing this fiction.

**A HiiragiFamily Tale: Twincest**

_Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world simply by being there for each other._

_- Carol Saline_

Another restless night. One after another, they piled up like a endless staircase that brought her higher and higher into the reality of the world; the peak of what was forbidden in societies around the world.

So many nights that was robbed of dreams, of rest. It was like a withdrawal from a drug that was so addicting, she needed it constantly. In a way, that's what it was; she had a drug, and the lack of it caused her distress, emotional pain. Yet, the drug was never hers to begin with. Not in the same way that a man would belong to a woman.

No.

A woman who belonged to a woman. That was her case. For several years, dating back to when they had first learned about the adult world of birds and bees, she craved for it. She didn't know it back then, but it slowly came back to haunt her to this very day; her craving for another woman.

The first taboo.

A woman of her blood. A woman of her near identical kinship.

The second taboo.

Another restless night. Kagami Hiiragi cried softly into her pillow, hoping that fatigue would finally catch up and let her body rest. Maybe then she could dream.

A dream of her beloved twin sister, Tsukasa.

**:::**

**:::**

Another day, another torment.

Kagami felt her cheeks grow warmer, the longer she threw her glance at Tsukasa. The younger twin sat at the other end of the kotatsu, chewing on a cheap snack while watching the TV. The show was an old comedy-sketch show, but it had proved to be hilarious and uplifting even after it had been over.

Not that Kagami paid it any attention. Her eyes stared lovingly at the short-haired twin, the way her smile was like observing a painting. Her laughter, sounding like a heavenly chorus that made Kagami smile as well.

She had always been rational, and level-headed. Naturally, she had her moment when she just lost it, especially around Konata who always got under her skin. She wasn't perfect like Miyuki in that regard, but she remained mature for the most part. Even that hadn't helped her to come to grip with what a sick person she was; she longed for her sister, as a man longs for a woman.

The seemingly endless years of unrequited love had taken its toll on Kagami. That was no lie. She knew how to push those feelings aside, to remain a good sister for Tsukasa in any way. But in secret, in the depth of night, would she break down. Tsukasa was closest to her, and yet, she was the one farthest away. A black pit formed in her heart, and the missing piece was unobtainable.

Tsukasa giggled again. Kagami couldn't help but to greatly smile at her as she observed her.

"This show always tells the funniest jokes!" Tsukasa said with another fit of giggles, her face radiating with innocence. "Don't you agree?"

Kagami tensed up; the sight of Tsukasa when she was so happy was something that stunned in her a positive way. Mentally slapping herself to regain her composure, she let out a quick cough before speaking up. "I suppose so. They are pretty funny even if this show is a constant re-run."

"Right?" Tsukasa replied before resuming her attention towards the screen. Kagami sighed, silently. She wanted to sit right next to her, maybe hold hands and be _with_ her, instead of… being with her. Across the kotatsu.

_´Why wont this torment end?!´_ She cried out in her head, her voice echoing loudly enough to nearly causing migraines. She looked back at her sister, who laughed and bobbed her head back and forth to the tunes that occasionally emitted in the background. _´I should be there… Not here…´_

Unbearable.

She sighed again. Apparently a little louder than she had wanted, as Tsukasa turned her head towards her, genuinely curious. "What's wrong, onee-chan?" She asked.

"..Nothing. I am just thinking. Oh! Hahah, that's my favourite jokes!" Tsukasa spun back to the TV, giggling loudly.

Kagami felt like she crying. She wanted, yet couldn't, let Tsukasa know. The consequences were too dangerous.

The joke wasn't even that funny.

**:::**

**:::**

The night began to settle over Japan, the stars in the sky slowly growing more and more visible as the sky darkened, leaving the evening twilight. It was Friday today; and Kagami and Tsukasa was the only ones that was home, due to their parents having left for a trip. A trip for just the two of them to do what adults liked to do when they were away from the kids.

Some romantic get-away.

Kagami scowled as she kept reading her novel, locked in her room. Inori and Matsuri, her two older sisters, had left as well to either spend time with their friends, probably all night. There was even a rumour that Matsuri was seeing someone, and it irked the pigtailed twin something fierce.

_´Lucky sis…´_

A dream come true, cleverly hiding a nightmare. Or the other way around. The situation was something she had longed for, but it was nearly unbearable. Tsukasa was talking to her even more (and she spent a lot of time talking to Kagami every day), each moment being one of pure happiness for Kagami. But when she was unable to relay her message, it tore her apart from the inside. She lacked Miyuki´s gift of speech and words, or Konata´s bluntness.

She suddenly closed the book with a light slam. Enough was enough.

If the shame and hatred from society wouldn't kill her, the pain of not telling Tsukasa would.

Determined, she opened up the door, ready to descend the stairs and walk to the kitchen; knowing her, Tsukasa was probably cooking the dinner right now.

Strange, how things tend to turn out at times.

All her courage, all her determination went down the drain as innocent eyes stared back into hers, a pure smile beaming at her with a voice so oblivious.

"Oh, onee-chan! I-I was just about to tell you that dinner is ready…"

She froze. The courageous Kagami had been replaced. Replaced with a little girl who couldn't even form a single word, who wanted to cry and run away. They stood so close to each other, their breaths just barely draped across their faces.

Her heart felt like stopping.

"..Onee-chan..? What's wrong? You look pale…"

"..Tsukasa.."

"Huh? Yes?"

Do or die. That's what came up in Kagami´s mind. No beating around the bush, just dive in and confess, ending the pain that had a chokehold over her heart.

Without rhyme or reason, she cupped the younger twin's rosy cheeks, caressing them as she leant forward. Her lips met Tsukasa´s and the world seemed to go blank. White ashes. No detail or shapes. Just her, and her sister, in a moment of affection.

Until the truth and realization crashed down. A bullet through the glass. Kagami´s eyes widened as she jolted her head back from Tsukasa, staggering backwards until her back met the chest of drawers, and she fell down to the floor on her rear.

Her eyes met Tsukasa´s bewilderment. She felt like crying out loud. To turn back time just a minute so this wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry…" Kagami managed to let out through quiet sobs. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…."

Tsukasa let her fingertips faintly trace her lips. It was still warm, with the tingling scent and taste of her sister. The same sister that was crying, on the floor, with a look of horror upon her face as she stared up at Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan…?"

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I did it," _´You LIAR!´ _"I just… please, forgive me! I didn't mean-"

"Onee-chan… That… That was a kiss… right..?"

"…" She didn't answer.

"I remember… reading about that… You usually kiss the one you love… right?" She said, her eyes nearly blank with the lack of emotions in her eyes. With the exception of genuine confusion. She bit her lip.

"Does that mean…" Her eyes blinked, regaining emotion. A soft stare. "Onee-chan..?"

"Forgive me, Tsukasa…" Kagami said. Another quiet sob threatened to break out of her throat. "Forgive me for being… so sick. So twisted… My love for you is beyond that of sisters… I love you so much Tsukasa…" _´Being honest for once. Good going.´_

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa walked over to Kagami, sitting in front of her whilst remaining eye-contact. Her cheeks were scarlet, matching her sister's. "You… love me..? L-like in those n-novels…?"

The pigtailed allowed herself to let out a solemn laughter. "Yes, Tsukasa… Just like in the novels…" She closed her eyes. Her cry increased in volume.

Until she felt a pair of soft, gentle hands cup her cheeks, lifting it up to meet the eyes of Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan… Please, don't cry… I don't want to see you unhappy… I-I mean… N-Novels don't always end b-bad… right?"

They remained silent. The seconds ticked away, but for them, it had frozen. It was neglected, ignored and unimportant. "I… I just want to see you smile, onee-chan.. Please don't cry any more…"

"Tsukasa…" She felt her arms wrap themselves around Tsukasa´s waist. She pulled her closer. Her twin made no resistance.

Their lips met once again; softer this time. Clumsily, they kissed repeatedly, their lips tasting their essences of sweetness. The tears kept running down her cheeks as they kissed, creating a shared, special moment.

"I love you Tsukasa…" _´My adorable little airhead..´_

"I love you too onee-chan."

**::::**

"You think it was wise to leave them alone?" Matsuri said, nudging Inori´s arm. The eldest sister giggled.

"It will at least have a chance to work out if Kagami can have some alone time. I could see on her face alone that she deeply cares for Tsukasa. After all…" She placed her hand on Matsuri´s, smiling. "It was exactly the same for me."

"I guess you are right.." She replied, giving the hand a light squeeze. "So, should we tell them about us, now that they two are onboard the incest-train?" Her grin was flashy, but Inori didn't mind. She merely giggled, placing a kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe in time."

**The End.**

* * *

****A short, fluffy KagaTsuka oneshot, requested by Major Mike Powell III.

Hope you enjoyed it my friend, as well as all of you readers out there!

Until next time!


End file.
